Computerized systems are used for many purposes, such as with an engine and the like. The engine may be included with any appropriate device, such as an automobile, or vehicle and the like. For example, computerized automotive service systems are widely used in servicing automotive vehicles. These computerized automotive service systems include wheel aligners, wheel balancers, engine analyzers, brake testers, hydraulic lifts and the like.
Some computerized automotive service systems generally include a sensor and a data processing system. The sensor may be used to operatively connect with a vehicle to collect signals representative of a diagnostic state or vehicle parameters. The data processing system receives and processes signals collected by the sensor and generates diagnostic results. The data processing system has all needed service data, such as software applications, specifications, permissible deviations, parameters, and/or user's manuals, etc., for conducting numerous automotive services for different vehicle models.
However, for example, since new vehicle models, specifications, and new and/or improved features in automotive service software are made available frequently, the data related to the vehicles may need to be updated from time to time. To do this, new versions of the data may be issued and distributed by sending customers storage media, such as CD-ROMs or cartridges. Other methods of updating are also possible. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an update method that is relatively easy to implement not only by an end user but also by a data provider.